For these Times
by liuanne
Summary: Aucun des deux ne semblait aimer la vie, pourtant ils souhaitaient en découdre avec elle. Keith avec son énergie brute et sa soif d'aventures, et Lance avec ses demi-mots et sa quête du bonheur.


Hellooo ! Je reviens avec un OS que j'ai écrit hier (oui, j'ai passé la journée à écrire les 7k mots qui composent cette histoire et oui, je suis encore claquée) — de base pour le prompt **« things you didn't say at all »**.

Un petit warning avant le départ : ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire joyeuse. Si vous voulez une feel good fic, je ne recommande pas forcément — d'ailleurs si vous avez du mal avec ce qui touche aux thèmes de la dépression, de la mort en général et du deuil, ne lisez pas. Par contre, si comme moi, vous aimez et détestez en même temps voir vos personnages souffrir et se servir des fanfics pour écrire des choses qui n'ont pas grand-chose à voir avec l'univers de base, soyez les bienvenus ! :D

C'est donc un UA, parce que j'en avait un peu marre de décrire l'espace. Et ça se passe dans les années 70s, parce que j'écoutais les Beach Boys. Qui m'ont beaucoup inspirée pour cet OS, d'ailleurs. Pour une lecture immersive, je vous conseille fortement deux de leurs chansons : _I Just Wasn't Made for These Times_ et _God Only Knows._ Puis honnêtement, n'importe quel groupe de rock des années 60/70, ça pose un peu l'ambiance.

Je vous laisse donc avec ça, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il l'avait fixé pendant un peu trop longtemps, de derrière la grande baie vitrée. Ses cheveux étaient coupés bien plus courts que d'habitude, mais une mèche sombre venait toujours lui barrer le visage et masquer son regard prune. Il portait une veste de type blazer par-dessus sa chemise, noire et qui semblait toute neuve, un short qui s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux, des chaussures vernies et des chaussettes assez haute pour couvrir une grande partie de ses mollets. Jamais Lance ne l'avait vu aussi impeccablement habillé, sans bobos et sans air hargneux.

Et sans ressembler à lui-même, il avait l'air triste, en plein milieu d'un ciel d'été à New York — coloré d'une fine pluie qui tournait en rond à cause du vent. Lance n'était pas allé le voir. Tout le monde était en noir, dans le cortège. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire.

— — —

En deuxième année de collège, ni Lance ni personne ne savait grand-chose de Keith, si ce n'était qu'il ne fallait pas chercher les emmerdes avec lui. Il ne portait jamais l'uniforme, et pendant la visite de l'Empire State Building il s'était battu avec un garçon qui devait avoir trois ans de plus que lui. Lance le vit à plusieurs reprises répondre à des adultes avec dans son regard une haine presque brutale, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être autre part qu'à l'école.

Keith avait l'étiquette « gosse à problèmes » collée au front, personne n'avait l'air de vouloir lui donner une chance, et on disait sans cesse qu'il était responsable de sa situation. Lance, comme tous les autres enfants de douze ans, n'avait aucune opinion sur la question. Il se contentait d'observer et d'écouter, et quand on lui demandait ce qu'il pensait de son camarade de classe il inventait des histoires bidons. En fait il ne lui parlait presque jamais — c'était arrivé deux ou trois fois peut-être — et Keith ne semblait pas même être au courant de son existence. Il s'en rendit compte à la fin du collège, quand Keith lui demanda si un t-shirt qui traînait par terre lui appartenait ; quand Lance fit remarquer qu'il ne s'appelait certainement pas Arnold, Keith se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules et jeta le vêtement sur une chaise voisine.

Mais en deuxième année, il ne savait pas ça. Il se disait que peut-être Keith était ce garçon mystérieux qui un jour lui dirait tout un tas de choses obscures, qui changeront son destin — une connerie du genre. C'était difficile, pour le Lance de cet âge-là, de ne pas ressentir une espèce de respect timide pour lui. Il avait l'air si robuste qu'il serait toujours là — alors que Lance avait l'impression qu'il risquait de disparaître au moindre coup de vent. À cette époque, il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec ses parents. Pour exprimer son mécontentement, il prenait la ligne de métro jusqu'à Coney Island, où il s'achetait un hot dog avec les quelques pièces que Veronica lui donnait parfois quand il lui rapportait des fleurs de la cour du collège. À Coney Island, tout était toujours différent. Le ciel était moins gris et la plage, qui s'étendait jusqu'à fuir son regard, tremblait d'une force étrange. Lance avait alors envie de se jeter dans l'eau, même tout habillé, même en hiver.

Il le fit une fois, une soirée d'automne. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait vu Keith Kogane se faire pousser dans la mare de l'école et en ressortir sans montrer la moindre faiblesse. Et avec cette image figée d'un regard habitué aux moqueries, Lance se jeta dans l'eau, toujours en uniforme. Il rentra les chaussures gorgées d'eau et sa mère le disputa longuement, mais tout en tremblant à cause du froid, Lance se sentait un peu mieux quand même.

Et quand il apprit que Keith ne savait rien de lui — qu'il avait même cru qu'il pourrait s'appeler Arnold ! —, il décida de laisser vaguer les yeux lilas un peu plus loin, et de ne plus jamais y repenser.

— — —

C'était toujours à New York, mais Lance était plus âgé. Il commençait le lycée et n'aimait pas ça.

Il croisa Keith à Central Park, un mercredi après-midi où il n'y avait pas grand monde à cause de la chaleur brute de l'été. Les cigales grésillaient bizarrement, les écureuils devaient être planqués derrière les épais feuillages aux alentours.

Lance était dans un état mélancolique qui s'apparentait probablement au blues de la rentrée. Il avait l'impression que personne ne s'intéressait à lui et après s'être fait remarquer puis fusillé du regard un certain nombre de fois, il s'était résigné à passer ses journées les yeux collés aux vitres. À part les traces de doigts et d'insectes écrasés contre le verre, il n'avait pas grand-chose à voir, mais c'était toujours mieux que de croiser les regards de personnes qui n'avaient de toute évidence pas envie de lui parler. Lance ne leur en voulait pas : on lui avait longtemps répété qu'il était un chieur et il n'avait jamais rien fait pour ne plus l'être. Ce devait être une punition méritée, donc.

Keith n'était pas très loin du Réservoir, caché derrière une zone boisée qui ne devait pas être accessible au public. Lance ne se rendit compte de sa présence que parce qu'il poussa un grognement trop reconnaissable pour l'ignorer. Il entendit le son et pensa immédiatement au jeune garçon qui avait un jour donné un coup de poing au visage de leur instructeur.

Comme un oeuf prêt à éclore, un coup strident fracassa la poitrine de Lance et il se sentit tout bizarre, l'angoisse au ventre et le coeur excité. Et en se retournant et en faisant quelques pas en avant, Keith Kogane était là. Il était couvert de terre, jusque sur ses lèvres — oh si rose et comme faites de velours —, jusque dans les plis de sa chemise noire, déchirée sur une partie du col. Il avait une pelle à la main, et des gants en cuir.

Lance resta un instant sans respirer, cherchant probablement une explication à cette étrange image de Keith en train de creuser un immense trou en plein milieu de Central Park. Il ne ressentait plus rien à part la sueur collante dans son dos et les tambourinements incessants de son coeur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix absente avant même d'avoir réfléchi à la question.

Keith ne remarqua sa présence qu'à ce moment-là, et lorsqu'un éclat de reconnaissance vibra dans ses yeux d'un violet si étrange, Lance se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il déglutit et fit malgré lui un pas en arrière, intimidé à l'idée d'interrompre quelque chose de trop intime pour un demi-étranger. Mais quand Keith ouvrit la bouche, il parla avec une douceur qui lui ne lui ressemblait pas.

— J'enterre quelqu'un.

Pris d'horreur, Lance loupa une respiration et se mit à tousser.

— Tu as— un corps, ou—

— Non, le coupa Keith d'un ton triste. Il n'y a rien à enterrer mais je le fais quand même.

Pour une raison inexplicable, ses yeux se mirent à déborder de larmes, comme s'il avait décidé d'arrêter de lutter. Lance connaissait ça, bien sûr — il pleurait tout le temps, même si on lui disait qu'il ne devrait pas, et il sentait une grande familiarité avec les larmes, ce qui d'une certaine façon le rassurait.

— Il faut bien que _quelqu'un_ le fasse, termina Keith d'une voix étouffée.

Puis il se remit à creuser, comme si Lance n'avait été qu'une ombre à l'interrompre. Mais il ne partit pas — il ne voulait pas. S'il partait, alors Keith serait seul et ça lui semblait affreusement triste.

— Qui ?

— Ma mère.

Il s'arrêta de creuser et ramassa un objet à ses pieds, que Lance n'avait pas vu. C'était un poignard, décoré de motifs qu'il n'avait jamais vus auparavant. Il le regarda un moment et le jeta dans le trou bien trop grand, puis resta silencieux plusieurs longues minutes. Les yeux de Lance virevoltèrent de la tombe au garçon, indécis, et il s'attendait à des mots qui ne vinrent pas. Le silence de Keith, lourd comme une pierre tombale, voulait tout dire.

La paralysie qui l'avait jusqu'ici empêché de parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient libéra Lance, et il l'aida à reboucher le trou. Le poignard resta à tout jamais près du Réservoir de Central Park — là où Lance faisait parfois son footing —, dans les profondeurs d'une végétation qui demandait silence. Lance y pensa encore quelques jours, juste avant que Keith n'intègre avec quelques semaines de retard son lycée. Lance le vit toquer à la porte de sa chambre, au pensionnat, et traîner sa vieille valise jusqu'au lit voisin. Un sourire timide effleura ses lèvres, et juste comme ça, Lance eut vraiment envie de l'embrasser.

— — —

Keith n'était pas plus apprécié que Lance ici, ce qui faisait d'eux des âmes secrètes, liées par une solitude mordante qui devrait être triste mais se révéla étonnamment ironique. À la différence de Lance, Keith n'avait pas l'air de souhaiter entrer dans les bonnes grâces de qui que ce soit. Il se montrait toujours honnête et impulsif, et Lance le trouvait à la fois courageux et impossible. Il y avait des jours où il était incroyablement grincheux, où il ne faisait que jeter des regards froids et impassibles aux autres. Puis dans la soirée, il déballait tout à Lance et disait qu'il détestait cet endroit et qu'il détestait les élèves et les profs, et tous les autres, sauf peut-être Lance qui avait quelque chose de différent.

Lance ne pensait pas être différent de qui que ce soit. Il était d'après lui d'une banalité à pleurer. Il n'avait aucun talent particulier et dépendait entièrement des gens qui l'entouraient, or en l'absence de ces personnes, il se retrouvait démuni et errait entre les classes comme un fantôme un peu paumé. Quand la pluie semblait si puissante qu'elle allait fracasser les carreaux, il se sentait détendu et souriait plus que d'habitude, mais à part ça c'était une routine fatigante. Il avait la chance d'avoir Keith dans son camp, qui était prêt à faire tout et n'importe quoi pour se sentir vivre quand même.

Aucun des deux ne semblait aimer la vie, pourtant ils souhaitent en découdre avec elle. Keith avec son énergie brute et sa soif d'aventures, et Lance avec ses demi-mots et sa quête du bonheur. Ils se disputaient beaucoup mais ce n'était jamais grave — de toute façon, ils étaient bien trop différents pour réellement s'entendre. Lance était gâté et parfois s'en sentait coupable. Mais Keith, qui avait presque tout perdu, ne lui faisait jamais ce reproche.

Alors que les années passaient, chacun poursuivit son objectif initial et en réussit au moins une petite partie.

Keith gagna tout ce qu'il y avait à gagner, sans demander d'aide à personne. Il était bon dans tous les domaines, qu'ils soient scolaires ou sportifs. Il ramenait des trophées et des mentions honorables qui ne l'intéressaient qu'à moitié. Une soirée, il emmena Lance près d'un terrain vague où on projetait des films sur un écran géant en tissu, tendu en plein air. Mais ce soir-là il n'y avait pas de films, et Keith lui fit faire des tours de terrains dans une vieille voiture qu'il avait rachetée à un professeur qui n'en avait plus l'utilité. À la fin, elle était défoncée et poussiéreuse, mais Keith riait et Lance, accroché à la poignée de la portière droite, n'arrivait plus à retenir ses sourires. C'était une de ces nuits heureuses, où les étoiles étaient plongées dans une mare hilare, floues et si brillantes que Lance avait l'impression de ne plus être sur Terre.

De son côté, il réussit à former quelques amitiés. Il étudia beaucoup, d'abord dans l'idée de dépasser Keith, puis dans une perspective plus personnelle. Pendant sa troisième année, il rejoignit le club de natation en pensant ne pas prendre trop de risques — c'était un des seuls sports où il était au moins aussi bon que Keith, et qui lui procurait un plaisir calme et nécessaire. Il passa un nombre incalculable de mercredi après-midi à faire des longueurs, encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer correctement. Les clapotis de l'eau chlorée, les pieds qui sortaient de l'eau en pointe, les échos des encouragements ; des souvenirs flous continueront à remonter de cette étrange période de bonheur. Plus tard, ils viendront le hanter.

— — —

Leur lycée organisa un bal pour célébrer les cinquante ans de l'établissement, et Lance en fût si fébrile, pendant plusieurs jours, qu'il se mit à envoyer des lettres à tous les membres de sa famille, même s'ils ne parlaient plus trop dernièrement. Keith dû lui dire de se taire et de le laisser dormir à plusieurs reprises, et Lance ne put le prendre qu'avec humour — alors que d'habitude, recevoir des ordres l'inquiétait, ou l'irritait.

Keith lui annonça qu'il ne viendrait pas, puis Lance s'entêta et il finit par céder. Il ne possédait qu'un costume d'un jaune passé, qui jurait affreusement avec sa peau pâle et la couleur de ses yeux, et Lance l'emmena en acheter un nouveau. Rouge sombre, coupé très simplement, il lui allait si bien que Lance en fût presque jaloux. Juste après l'essayage, les yeux étincelants de Keith le firent chavirer. Il fit semblant de s'intéresser aux coutures fines de la veste, et passa ses doigts au creux de son coude.

— Il te va vraiment bien, dit Lance d'une petite voix. Je l'adore.

— Je le prends, répondit Keith avec un sourire chaleureux.

Mais au final, ils n'allèrent pas danser. La veille de l'évènement, Lance se fit violemment pousser en arrière par une fille de son groupe de natation, et se tordit la cheville sur le carrelage de la piscine. Keith en fût si énervé qu'il sortit en trombe de leur chambre, alors que Lance venait d'arriver en boitant et en tremblant, encore trempé. Lorsqu'il revint, il était plus pâle que la mort et suspendu de l'école pendant une semaine.

— — —

La dernière année de lycée fût la plus difficile. Lance se rendit compte du jour au lendemain qu'il était tombé amoureux et que ça ne le mènerait nulle part, qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie et qu'il n'avait décidément rien d'exceptionnel.

Sur le lit d'en face, Keith observait le plafond avec une détermination farouche ; Lance était bien incapable de dire à quoi il pensait. Il leur restait quelques mois, puis ils partiraient chacun de leur côté. Keith ne regarderait pas en arrière — il ne le faisait jamais, parce qu'il avait vécu des choses trop tristes pour se le permettre, probablement —, et Lance serait juste une poussière de plus à traîner dans son imaginaire. C'était déprimant, comme pensée. Mais il ne pouvait juste pas demander à Keith de s'accrocher à un pauvre idiot comme lui.

Pendant la période hivernale, Keith fût plus instable que d'habitude. Il répondait sèchement et le regardait longuement, puis détournait le regard et s'enfermait dans un coin de sa tête. Il y avait une touche d'agacement dans ses moindres faits et gestes, et Lance fût pris d'une angoisse violente à l'idée que Keith ne l'aime plus du tout. Lui, il l'aimait tant que c'était devenu un sentiment douloureux, qu'il devait traîner avec lui nuit et jour. Mais Keith ne souriait plus autant et il rentrait parfois en plein milieu de la nuit, avec un uniforme déchiré ou du sang sur les jointures. Mais jamais il ne pleurait. Depuis la tombe, à Central Park, il ne pleurait plus.

— — —

La compétition de natation à la fin de l'année se passa d'une façon si affreuse que Lance n'en garda que de vagues souvenirs. C'était comme si son organisme avait décidé de tout éliminer, et quand plus tard Keith lui demandera ce qui s'était passé, qui l'avait mis dans cet état, qui lui avait fait du mal, il fût incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Sa cheville était guérie, on s'était excusé auprès de lui, et il avait repris les entraînements avec les autres ; mais pour une raison qui lui échappait il y avait un immense écart entre lui et le reste du groupe. La fille qui l'avait poussé n'était plus là, et Lance se demanda si leur attitude n'avait pas un rapport avec son départ — mais quoi qu'il en fût, c'était bien fait pour elle ! Elle l'avait poussé ! Il avait été blessé ! Elle méritait une punition.

Le problème, avec le fait d'oublier la moitié des choses qui lui arrivait, c'est que Lance ne savait pas d'où tout cela venait. Il nageait surtout pour lui et c'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'amis proches dans le club. Des gens lui adressaient vaguement la parole. Il se souvint avoir crié sur quelqu'un qui disait du mal de Keith. Peut-être que ça venait de cette histoire.

Pendant la course de fin d'année, tout le monde criait. Toutes les écoles étaient alignées, les élèves s'encourageaient mutuellement, l'ambiance était à la fois anxiogène et encourageante. De son côté, Lance ne savait pas comment se tenir. Il avait l'impression d'être à part, que les autres vivaient leur vie et qu'il vivait la seine de son côté. Quand son tour vint, tout devint flou et après ça il y eut comme un blanc dans son esprit.

La chose suivante qui lui revenait était la suivante : il était appuyé contre le mur, la respiration incontrôlable, quelqu'un criait et il se rendait compte que c'était lui. Sa cheville était si douloureuse qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait muter tout d'un coup — que ses os et ses muscles allaient transpercer sa peau, que des insectes géants en sortiraient. Quelqu'un lui disait de respirer. Puis il oubliait encore.

— — —

Lance continuera à penser au pensionnat pendant des années après ça. Il penserait aux murs en briques rouges, au parquet grinçant et à l'hiver humide qui suintait à travers les murs. Les saisons étaient rudes, à New York, et Lance était à moitié heureux, à moitié malheureux ; il cherchait désespérément une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas même nommer, et Keith était là, Keith n'était plus là, comme un jour sur deux. Et il ne savait pas où il allait, au juste, quand il semblait si absent, physiquement présent mais en train de penser à autre chose. Il ne donnait alors son attention à personne — même pas à Lance qui la réclamait sans cesse — y avait plus rien à faire, dans ces moments-là.

Et que dire, alors ? Keith n'avait pas le même genre de problèmes que Lance. Il était _brillant_. Il était destiné à de grandes choses et on lui avait brutalement retiré trop d'élément pour que sa vie soit stable d'une quelconque manière. C'était ce que Lance pensait à l'époque — même si plus tard il changera d'avis : Keith n'était pas cassé, il n'était pas quelqu'un qui allait suivre un chemin erroné. Alors oui, quand Keith était perdu dans une fenêtre de son passé, qu'il cherchait pourtant à fuir à tout prix, Lance restait silencieux. Et Keith aspirait le silence, le faisait planer au-dessus de leurs têtes. Et quand il captait enfin son regard, leur échange sans mots était encore plus intense qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il restait quelques semaines avant la cérémonie de fin du lycée quand Keith disparut. C'était un mardi matin. Lance avait la tête qui tournait parce que sa classe avait organisé une petite fête à laquelle il avait participé — il était resté seul la moitié du temps et avait trop bu. Il était rentré trop tard ou trop tôt, et avait à peine remarqué que la pièce était étonnamment silencieuse. Keith était allongé sur le côté, on ne voyait que son dos et l'arrière de sa tête — les mèches comme des plumes de corbeaux, qui devaient probablement être coupées. Pris d'un élan d'affection, Lance prononça quelques paroles idiotes qu'il oublierait le lendemain et s'endormit d'un sommeil profond. Et le lendemain, il était tout seul.

Qu'avait-il ressenti, pendant ces années de lycée ? Parfois il avait été déprimé par son incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit de bien, parfois il avait été heureux. Keith était la seule chose positive qui lui était arrivée. Et ce mardi-là, sa vieille valise — avec des tas de timbres collés dessus, des bouts de tissus qui en dépassaient, les côtés tout éraflés — n'était plus là.

Lance se releva tout d'un coup, réalisant que Keith n'était pas là et le vide soudain qui l'avalait tout entier. Il sortit de son lit en tombant à moitié, son rythme cardiaque montant en crescendo. Sa cheville le lançait encore un peu mais la douleur physique ne semblait plus l'atteindre tant que ça. Toute trace de Keith avait disparu et Lance sentait ses entrailles se contracter avec douleur alors qu'un terrible sentiment creusait un trou dans sa poitrine.

Sur le lit de Keith, il y avait quelque chose. Un bout de papier que Lance déplia pour y lire les mots suivants : « de toutes les choses que je n'ai jamais pu dire, il y en avait une que j'étais fatigué de garder secrète ». Juste à côté, il y avait une rose rouge, enveloppée dans une page du dictionnaire des fleurs.

Lance tomba sur ses genoux, la fleur dans les mains. Il lu de nouveau la note et la page du dictionnaire, et fixa la rose, si élégante, si simple et si belle. Le temps passa sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie ne se mette à retentir dans les couloirs vides du pensionnats. Lance enfouit son visage dans la couette sans draps de Keith, et il pleura longuement.

— — —

Lance se rendit à reculons à la cérémonie de fin d'année. Il se rendait à présent compte qu'il n'aimait personne ici, et qu'il n'avait pas d'idée pour la suite.

Mais la vie continuait. Keith avait été là pendant des années et il disparaissait comme il devait le faire, sans regarder en arrière. Lance commençait à penser qu'il devrait faire la même chose : tendre la main vers le futur, arrêter de vivre dans un demi-monde qui serait constitué de souvenirs modifiés. Il avait un chemin à tracer dans l'immensité du monde, lui aussi, il avait sa quête du bonheur.

En terminant le lycée, c'était compliqué de se lancer dans de tels projets. Il fallait penser au futur professionnel, aux études à faire. Lance fit l'effort de garder contact avec quelques profs et quelques camarades de classe du lycée, sortir un peu avec eux et essaya de leur demander leur avis sur la question. Il déconnait et faisait comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Personne ne le connaissait, de toute façon. C'étaient des sourires désolés qui naissaient sur leurs lèvres, des mensonges effrontés qui sortaient de leurs bouches. Lance arrêta de leur parler du jour au lendemain.

Il ne trouva l'énergie de s'inscrire nulle-part. La rose se fana au bout de quelques jours.

Au début de l'été, il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Il assista à un repas de famille qui aurait dû lui remonter le moral, car il y voyait toute une partie de sa famille qu'il adorait, même si les choses pouvaient être tendues avec le reste. Sa mère le prenait en pitié et son père s'était dégonflé et n'osait pas lui parler de ses problèmes. Il n'arrêtait pas de se disputer avec Veronica, qui le poussait à ne pas foutre son futur en l'air, mais n'écoutait aucun de ses conseils et disait tout le temps qu'il verrait plus tard. Alors elle se fâchait et criait, _mais tu vois pas que plus tard, ce sera trop tard, Lance ? Tu vois pas que c'est maintenant qu'il faut faire quelque chose ? Tu comprends donc pas ?_

Lance avait envie de voir ses neveux, de voir ses oncles et tantes, ceux qui ne le regarderaient ni avec pitié ni avec irritation.

Le week-end, il faisait chaud mais pas d'une façon étouffante. Près du lac, Lance aurait pu se sentir apaisé si les fleurs qui se peignaient tout autour d'eux ne lui rappelaient pas tristement le départ de Keith.

Les vêtements du dimanche étaient de sortie. Les filles portaient des robes crème, faites de dentelles et de voiles légers. Lui, il portait son pantalon court et sa chemise rayée, des pièces en tissu qui lui caressaient la peau d'une façon particulièrement agréable. Il pensa au costume rouge de Keith — il l'avait retrouvé dans son placard, et l'avait gardé précieusement. Veronica portait un rouge à lèvres vermillon qui lui rappelait également Keith. C'était à croire qu'il ne le lâcherait jamais vraiment.

Mais personne ne lui donna l'occasion de sortir de ses pensées. Tout le monde parlait étude et futurs projets. Lance bredouilla faiblement qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire et on se désintéressa de lui. Il en eut envie de pleurer, et but un peu de vin pour penser à autre chose. Et quand il en eut marre qu'on l'ignore, il fit semblant de trouver un asticot dans sa salade pour attirer l'attention des autres.

Toute la table se regroupa autour de son assiette pour chercher la petite bête, mais personne ne la trouva. Une petite dit que peut-être que Lance l'avait avalée, et Lance prit un air apeuré, et la petite mit sa main sur sa joue en lui demandant d'ouvrir la bouche. La petite main était toute chaude, toute douce, et Lance n'arriva pas à mentir plus que ça. Il éclata en sanglots et personne ne comprit pourquoi.

— — —

La fin de l'été arriva si vite que Lance se retrouva comme un idiot à ne rien faire, et Veronica l'aida à trouver un job comme livreur de journaux. Il commença l'année comme ça, à vélo, à jeter les journaux dans les jardins des allées bourgeoises ; à adresser de larges sourires à tous ceux qu'il croisait. Ce n'était pas un boulot difficile et étrangement, ça lui plaisait plutôt bien. Personne n'attendait rien de lui, c'était agréable, pour une fois.

Veronica continuait à se montrer dure envers lui. Elle disait qu'il pouvait mieux faire et qu'il devrait chercher une université pour l'année suivante. Il ne l'écouta qu'à moitié, car il n'était pas prêt à retourner à l'école.

Puis au printemps, elle gagna des tickets pour une croisière en Europe. Cela la mit de si bonne humeur qu'elle passa trois jours entiers à faire du shopping avec Lance. Il adorait ça et se sentait de nouveau proche de sa soeur, bien que ce ne fût qu'autour de gants en soie ou de top à carreaux. Puis elle partit et il se retrouva seul à nouveau, dans la demeure familiale qui était bien trop grande pour si peu de monde.

Alors que la saison passait, Lance décida de louer un appartement pour lui près de Time Square. C'était un coin où la délinquance était particulièrement importante et bien qu'il dû rassurer ses parents sur ce point, il y trouva plusieurs avantages : le prix des logements et l'impression de ne jamais être seul. Les rues étaient bruyantes, même la nuit, et Lance n'avait nullement l'impression d'être en danger dans le quartier.

Il continua à livrer les journaux pendant plusieurs semaines ; rassurant Veronica par des lettres qu'elle ne recevra pourtant jamais.

Le 3 mai 1972, le bateau de croisière sur lequel Veronica était depuis un peu plus d'un mois coula près de la côte Française suite à un problème technique. Une poignée de survivants revint jusqu'aux États-Unis, mais elle n'en faisait pas partie.

— — —

Lance cirait des pompes quand il croisa Keith à nouveau.

Il avait abandonné son job en tant que livreur de journaux et avait changé d'appartement trois fois déjà, mais rien ne semblait bien, rien n'allait — il n'arrivait qu'à se sentir petit et insignifiant. L'enterrement de Veronica était passé d'une façon monotone, comme une journée de cours. Lance n'avait pas pleuré, trop choqué à l'époque pour réaliser quoi que ce soit. Pendant quatre jours il était resté silencieux et n'avait pas versé une seule larme, comme si son corps refusait de prendre l'information en compte. Il était même allé chez elle pour couper ses jonquilles et nettoyer ses carreaux. Puis le jour suivant il avait pleuré à s'en arracher la gorge. Il avait cassé la table basse de son salon et le loquet de la porte en la claquant trop fort. Une voisine était venue lui demander si tout allait bien à force de l'entendre sangloter et il n'avait rien pu sortir de cohérent ; il avait finit par se casser on-ne-sait-où.

Comme souvent lorsque Lance vivait quelque chose de difficile, les jours s'écoulèrent étrangement : il n'avait que très peu de souvenirs d'une période pourtant longue et on lui rappelait constamment qu'il avait fait telle ou telle chose, comme s'il n'était plus bien maître de son propre corps. Voilà où en était sa quête du bonheur.

Les boulots journaliers qu'il enchaina lui permirent de garder une constante dans sa vie : il avait besoin d'argent et d'un quelque chose pour avancer, et Keith arriva à ce moment-là, peut-être des mois, peut-être même plus d'un an après la mort de Veronica.

Ils étaient dans un quartier riche dont Lance avait oublié le nom. Sa boîte à cire trainait quelque part à côté de lui et il finissait de polir les souliers d'un client qui lui lança une pièce ronde à la fin de l'opération ; puis Lance releva les yeux et quelques mètres derrière, il l'aperçut.

Keith portait un jean haute-taille retroussé et une chemise mal repassée, des chaussures sales et une expression effarée. La vue de Lance semblait l'empêcher de bouger et c'était tant mieux, car lui-même en avait les jambes faibles. Lance prit finalement une grande inspiration et se releva, en renversant la boite à cire, et courut sans y penser plus que ça vers cette personne qui l'avait abandonnée mais qui voulait dire tant de choses pour lui.

Il pleuvait très légèrement, comme une brume dégoulinante, et quand Lance se jeta dans ses bras il sentit l'eau lui picoter la nuque. Il ressentit autre chose que de la morosité pour la première fois depuis longtemps : colère, espoir, panique, amour. Il n'avait pas vu ces yeux si fascinants, cette bouche si jolie, depuis tant de mois que les revoir ici lui semblait irréel.

Les bras de Keith se refermèrent autour de sa taille et il parla le premier.

— _Je suis désolé_ —

Lance se rendit compte qu'il pleurait, comme à Central Park.

— _Désolé d'être parti_ —

Il se souvint que Keith l'aimait aussi et enfouit son visage dans son cou, laissant une vague de baisers contre sa mâchoire.

— _Désolé, Lance, je ne le referai plus_.

— — —

Il semblait que comme pour Lance, Keith n'avait pas réussi à avancer comme il le souhaitait après être parti. Il avait encore au fond des yeux une lueur triste, et il ne parla pas du tout de ce qu'il avait fait les derniers mois à Lance. En échange, Lance ne lui raconta rien non plus et ils étaient quittes ; d'une étrange façon, mais ils avaient toujours été ensemble dans une absurdité qui avait un semblant de sens.

Lance sentit sa vie repartir petit à petit. Il ne savait pas si Keith avait été un élément déclencheur ou si c'était le temps qui faisait ses preuves. Quoi qu'il en fût, Lance n'était pas encore heureux mais moins malheureux. Il reprit son job de livreur de journaux et se mit à écrire de plus en plus sur une vieille machine à écrire qui avait appartenu à sa soeur. Il écrivit des poèmes sur New York et des nouvelles qui parlaient d'enfants prenant le contrôle d'un zoo et d'objets apparaissant dans des placards. Il envoya ses papiers à une douzaine de journaux, et fut publié dans quelques rubriques. Keith lui disait qu'il écrivait bien, mais ce n'était pas une référence car il ne lisait pas du tout. Il était chauffeur de taxi et effectuait sans cesse le trajet du centre à l'aéroport, ce qui ne l'intéressait pas du tout mais ne payait pas trop mal.

Keith et Lance reprirent leur vie comme ça, ensemble, comme s'ils l'avaient toujours été. Ils emménagèrent ensemble et se chamaillèrent beaucoup et s'embrassèrent encore plus, près des fenêtres grandes ouvertes, dans le lit contre les oreillers aux motifs colorés, dans la cage d'escalier quand il n'y avait personne d'autre. Un _je t'aime_ fut prononcé, puis Keith trouva l'occasion de dire ces mots qu'il avait souhaité dire. Dans les années soixante-dix, à New York, deux hommes pouvaient se balader dans la rue main dans la main. David Bowie était à la mode, et la société commençait à comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas infiniment continuer à les rejeter. Lance finit par s'habituer aux regards désagréables et à se faire discret. Il apprit à apprécier les moments de tranquillité qu'ils avaient, les silences chargés de sous-entendus.

Il pensait beaucoup à Veronica. Parfois il rêvait de son corps, quelque part dans la mer française, en train de se décomposer. Il se levait tout d'un coup, pris de sueurs froides, et allait vomir. Keith ne disait rien mais il pressait son front contre son épaule, et lui disait de respirer, que tout était ok, qu'il pouvait se calmer. Alors il se laissait rassurer, les échos d'angoisses partaient, la peau nue de Keith faisant fuir tout le reste.

Parfois lui prenait l'envie de retourne sur Coney Island. La plage dégradée par le vent, la mer agitée, les éléments du décor lui faisaient ressentir un tas de choses qu'il ne pouvait nommer. L'océan lui rappelait Veronica, mais plus dans sa vie que dans sa mort — quand ils se baignaient ensemble, étant petits. Les tubes de crème solaire et le sable qui collait aux pieds et qu'elle faisait partir en frottant avec une serviette — elle en prévoyait toujours une pour la fin, qui restait sèche et faisait bien partir tout le sable. Lance portait un imper et un bonnet mais il était pieds-nus. Il regardait les nuages s'amasser sur la ligne d'horizon et vidait son esprit.

— — —

Keith dîna avec la famille quelques week-ends. Au départ, ils furent envahis de questions. La famille de Lance, sans condamner leur relation, eut besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'y faire, mais rapidement Keith fût le bienvenu. Sa mère l'adorait et adorait surtout le fait que Lance se mette à faire enfin quelque chose qui le sortait de la vie de mort-vivant qu'il avait vécu pendant un peu plus d'un an. Keith disait qu'il n'avait rien fait et que Lance était seul maître de son destin, mais personne ne semblait trop le croire.

Quand Keith entendit pour la première fois parler de Veronica, il regarda Lance avec une tristesse qui lui donna envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

— Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai perdu un frère. C'est la chose la plus douloureuse qui me soit jamais arrivée.

Et Lance, mortifié, ne sut pas quoi dire. Encore combien de choses est-ce que Keith avait perdues, au juste ?

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il lui prit la main et en embrassa le dos.

— — —

La période hivernale qui suivit fut une nouvelle fois éprouvante. Keith était tout déréglé à ce moment-là, comme si ses émotions ne fonctionnaient plus très bien — c'étaient ses mots à lui, pas ceux de Lance. Il s'énervait contre tous ceux qui osaient les regarder de travers et se réfugiait dans les bras de Lance comme si c'était le seul endroit acceptable qui pouvait exister sur cette planète.

La neige épaisse épurait les rues de New York les matinées, puis s'alourdissait et prenait une teinte crasseuse au cours des journées. Keith disait qu'il détestait conduire dans de telles conditions et que la ville devrait appartenir à la neige, personne ne devrait venir détruire les rues si éclatantes. Lance trouvait ce raisonnement idiot, mais lui donnait à moitié raison.

Durant cette période, il écrivit un roman qui parlait d'une petite fille qui trouvait des objets mystérieux sous la neige, et ouvrait une petite boutique pour les revendre. Elle avait perdu sa soeur, mais cette dernière réapparaissait parfois sous forme de fantôme, ou dans un miroir. Puis, alors qu'elles se débrouillaient comme elles le pouvaient, un incendie ravagea tout et la petite se retrouvait à nouveau seule. Il souhaitait au départ écrire une fin heureuse mais son éditeur le mit sur une autre voie, et ce fut une histoire qui le déprima lui-même et que Keith ne sembla pas vraiment apprécier non plus. Le bouquin se vendit plutôt bien, malgré tout, et on lui demanda d'écrire une suite, ce qu'il refusa.

Il s'attaqua à un récit tout aussi autobiographique où le personnage principal se voyait abandonné par toutes les personnes qu'il aimait. Lance ne se rendit pas compte, au départ, qu'il parlait des années qui avaient suivi le lycée. En lisant le manuscrit, Keith devint livide et Lance réalisa son erreur. Il jeta les pages quelque part sur la ligne qui les menait à Coney Island, et les regarda s'éparpiller, depuis la fenêtre du métro. Un sentiment d'angoisse le prit alors, et même Keith ne parvint pas à le chasser de son corps. Il se sentait coupable pour un rien et n'arrivait plus à écrire quoi que ce soit de joyeux.

Puis l'hiver prit fin. Keith se mit à sourire plus. Lance perdit une part de ses pensées noires. Ils sortirent plus souvent, testèrent les bons restaurants aux alentours. Une tante à lui ouvrit une pâtisserie dans le centre, pas loin de chez eux.

— — —

L'année suivante, Lance gagna une tripotée de neveux et nièces. Ce fût pour lui l'occasion de passer plus de temps avec ses autres frères et soeurs. Ils prenaient le thé au bord du lac, portaient des chapeaux de paille pour se protéger du Soleil. Les petits criaient et pleuraient, les jeunes couraient dans tous les sens. Lance les regardait avec une tendresse qui devait déborder de son regard, vu les sourires qu'il recevait en retour.

À un moment, il croisa le regard de Keith. Il semblait pétrifié. Il regarda Lance avec une peur qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Lance fit immédiatement le rapprochement ; alors que Keith se tuait à ne pas prononcer les mots : _c'est ça que tu veux, Lance ? Parce que je ne pourrais pas te l'offrir_. Et Lance s'en fichait bien. Il adorait les enfants mais il y en avait suffisamment autour de lui. Ils en parlèrent un peu et Lance lui avoua, sous les traces que le Soleil laissait sur leurs draps, qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre que lui et qu'il était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Les mots semblèrent suffisant pour faire s'envoler les craintes, et ils s'embrassèrent longuement après ça.

Chaque saison fut plus joyeuse que la précédente. La neige ne leur apporta pas les habituelles pensées noires d'hivers, et ils se lancèrent tout un tas de défis absurdes : qui fera le plus gros bonhomme de neige, qui restera le plus longtemps sans tomber, à la patinoire de Time Square. Les cils de Keith, chargés de flocons, étaient emplis d'une grâce radieuse, il ne pouvait plus en détacher les yeux.

L'hiver brilla de tout son soûl, et laissa la place à un printemps hésitant, puis à un été qui se révéla désastreux. Mais Lance aurait dû s'en douter : que ce soit pour lui ou pour Keith, il y a toujours une chose qui vient perturber l'équilibre qu'ils croient trouver. Alors quand d'un coup ça ne va plus, ce n'est même plus une surprise.

En plein été, il se mit à pleuvoir comme si c'était la fin du monde. Lance en riait, Keith était irrité — il n'osait plus ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer l'appartement. L'écriture d'un recueil de nouvelles avançait : il avait trouvé des thèmes plus joyeux et moins aptes à faire du mal à qui que ce soit. En les lisant, Keith riait à pleines dents et lui jetait des regards attendris. Puis il se mettait à pleuvoir plus violemment et il retournait à ses grimaces.

Ils partirent un week-end à Las Vegas et rentrèrent pour trouver l'appartement à moitié inondé, parce que la fenêtre principale du séjour était cassée — il y avait quelques centimètres d'eau un peu partout, et les voisins du dessous ne tardèrent pas à se plaindre de fuites dans leur propre appartement.

Le lundi soir, Keith arriva furieux, balança ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce et faillit glisser dans une flaque d'eau qui restait. Il cassa un vase au passage, et marcha sur un bout de verre. Il y avait du sang un peu partout et même s'il disait que ça ne faisait pas mal, Lance insista pour appeler quelqu'un et ça se termina en demi-dispute. Keith était exténué, Lance ne savait pas pourquoi. Quelque chose clochait, il le voyait dans son regard plus dur qu'à l'ordinaire. Alors il insista, parce qu'il était terrifié, il était terrifié des secrets et des choses qui n'allaient pas et c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il sache.

— _Je me suis fait virer !_ s'exclama Keith. J'ai— je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai conduit n'importe comment et un client a porté plainte et je suis. Viré. C'est tout. T'es content ?

— Bien sûr qu— bien sûr que non ! balbutia Lance. Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois content ? Ça va ? Tu n'as pas eu d'accidents ?

— Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir eu un accident ?

— Non, mais on ne sait jamais. Écoute, il faut qu'on appelle quelqu'un pour ton pied.

— C'est bon, ce n'est pas une blessure profonde.

— Je préfère qu'on s'en occupe maintenant. Tu vas salir toute la chambre.

Keith le regarda avec un sourire ironique.

— Oh, alors d'accord. Si je salis la chambre— ce serait— ce serait désastreux, pas vrai ?

— Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit. Allez, calme-toi, on reparlera de tout ça quand tu seras reposé. On va s'arranger, tu trouveras autre chose.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration, et un sentiment de malaise s'installa dans la pièce.

— On en reparlera, ok ? demanda Lance.

— D'accord.

Et Keith le laissa appeler un médecin.

— — —

Keith partit pour la deuxième fois le jeudi suivant. Lance se réveilla seul et ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelque chose manquait : Keith se levait parfois plus tôt que lui, et leurs affaires étaient là. Puis il nota l'absence de la veste de Keith, de certains de ses vêtements préférés, de sa sacoche et de quelques autres objets.

Un arrière-gout d'angoisse lui traversa la gorge alors qu'il se précipita dans le séjour. Une douleur fantôme lui picota la cheville.

Sur la table à manger, Lance trouva un article de journal découpé, daté du lundi où Keith avait été viré. Il était question des fragments d'un avion trouvé dans une forêt en Amérique du Sud. Lance lu l'article sans comprendre. C'était le modèle qui avait été utilisé lors d'une expédition datant de plusieurs années. Des noms de personnes disparues étaient cités : la famille Holt, Takashi Shirogane. Lance ne connaissait aucune de ces personnes — jamais Keith n'avait mentionné quoi que ce soit. Pendant un instant, il oublia que Keith avait laissé ceci comme une explication et fût pris d'intérêt pour la petite photo en noir et blanc qui accompagnait l'article : elle montrait une hélice à moitié fracassée dans une forêt apparemment tropicale. Des lianes dépassaient de partout, et quelques tôles moisies se confondaient avec le sol. L'avion était en pièces. L'équipage ne pouvait pas avoir survécu.

Puis la réalité lui revint en pleine gueule — il commença à trembler et la montée d'adrénaline qu'il ressentit lui donna envie de vomir.

Il restait une feuille sur la table. Il s'agissait de phrases manuscrites. Lance reconnut les paroles d'une chanson des Beach Boys, _I Just Wasn't Made for These Times_. Il les lut dans le silence lourd du salon, uniquement interrompu par le tic tac de l'horloge centrale.

À New York, il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir. La pièce baignait dans une lumière hésitante, orangée-dorée, presque religieuse. Lance lut et relut le mot et l'article. Il eut envie de crier que ce n'était pas juste, que c'était _trop_. À la place, il ne prononça pas un mot. Il laissa le tic tac donner le tempo.

Keith avait écrit « je dois en être sûr » au dos de l'article. C'était comme si Lance ne le connaissait pas du tout.

Il attendit des heures, debout dans le séjour, avec la lumière qui lui brûlait la peau. Et à la fin de la journée, il ouvrit a la fenêtre et jeta de toutes ses forces la montre qu'il comptait lui offrir pour son anniversaire. Il réunit toutes ses affaires dans un carton et les expédia à une adresse qui avait appartenu à Keith il y a quelques années.

Il se sentait vide, sur le point de s'effondrer. Mais l'article lui restait en mémoire — il repensa aux images du bateau de croisière qui coulait qu'ils avaient montré à la télévision, il y a quelques années. Il avait vécu pire qu'une rupture.

C'était encore une défaite dans sa quête du bonheur, et pendant longtemps, ce sera une défaite écrasante — mais Lance s'en remettra. Il avait continué à avancer, et Keith continuera à avancer pour ses propres raisons. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils se retrouveront. Peut-être que Keith aura retrouvé ce Sam Holt ou ce Takashi Shirogane qui semblait le hanter, peut-être que non — mais Lance savait que Keith était trop amoureux de lui pour partir sans raison. Il lui en voulait terriblement, il ne comprenait pas, il n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner quoi que ce soit, mais ça le rassurait, d'une certaine façon : Keith n'était parti que parce qu'en restant, ça n'aurait pas pu fonctionner.

Alors peut-être que ça fonctionnera un jour. Comment, Lance n'en savait foutrement rien — si ce sera avec ou sans Keith, avec ou sans sa famille, seul, complètement seul, ou avec quelqu'un d'autre qui aura miraculeusement réussi à gagner une confiance qu'il n'osera plus accorder à personne. Mais ça fonctionnera. Il continuera à avancer, même avec une cheville douloureuse.

— — —

— — —

 _I keep looking for a place to fit_

 _Where I can speak my mind_

 _I've been trying hard to find the people_

 _That I won't leave behind._

(The Beach Boys — _I Just Wasn't Made for These Times_ )

 **fin.**

* * *

Et voilà :D

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, toute critique étant bien sûr la bienvenue !

Des gros bisous !


End file.
